


Family Dinner

by Gleek614



Series: Hosie Family [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Cute, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Parent Hope, Parent Josie, Parent Lizzie, Parent MG, lots of hugs, what's angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek614/pseuds/Gleek614
Summary: Hope, Josie, and their kids have family dinner with Lizzie, MG, and their daughter.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“They are going to be here any minute!”

Josie walked to the kitchen where Hope was pulling the baked Brussel sprouts out of the oven. Twice a month Hope, Josie, and their kids have a big dinner with Lizzie, MG, and their daughter, Seven. This was their first dinner of the new year and Hope wanted it to be perfect for everyone involved.

“Hope, calm down. It’s just Lizzie and MG. There isn’t going to be a riot if the mashed potatoes aren’t done in time.” Her attempt to calm her wife down didn’t go as planned.

“I didn’t make mashed potatoes. Do you think they want mashed potatoes? Does Seven like them? Oh god,” Hope exclaimed.

“How about you go make sure the kids are ready and I will take care of dinner. Sounds good?” Hope nodded. It was probably for the best. She took a deep breath, hugged Josie quickly, and started towards the steps. Hope didn’t really know why she was so stressed this time. They’ve been having these dinners for years. Before she could get too into her head about it she reached her daughter’s room. She knocked because she and Josie thought it right for their kids to have their privacy.

“Come in,” her daughter called. “Hi, Mom. I know you are here to ask me if I’m ready and I am. I just need to find a hair tie.”

“Okay good. Thank you, Liv.” Hope hugged Liv.

Olivia Jane Saltzman-Mikaelson had turned thirteen only two months before and she was pretty perfect in her mother’s eyes. She was kind, she got good grades, and she was probably the best big sister in the world. Speaking of, Hope should probably go check on her sons.

“I love you. I need to go check on your brothers. Uncle MG and Aunt Lizzie will be here with Seven soon.”

“Yeah I heard you the first time,” Liv said. She might be perfect but she still liked to tease her family.

Hope left the room and shut the door behind her. She went to the room to the right of the one she was just in. Her eight-year-old son Jack had been named after her mom’s husband who died when Hope was young. Her mother told her all about how he helped with taking care of her when the rest of her family was trying to protect her from one thing or another in New Orleans. She picked up how her Uncle Elijah wasn’t his biggest fan by herself. She felt like she owed it to Jackson and her mother to honor him. Once again she knocked on the door.

Jack opened the door. Hope knew instantly that he wasn’t ready. Jack was still wearing his pajamas even though it’s almost five in the afternoon.

“Jack, why aren’t you ready yet?”

“I don’t feel good Mommy.”

Well, that can’t be good. She was trying to get everyone ready and this did interfere with that but her son’s health obviously came first.

“What’s wrong?”

“My stomach hurts.” Hope glanced into his room and saw his Christmas stocking laid down on his bed surrounded with candy wrappers. Hope was short but she was still taller than all of her kids. She hoped it would stay that way for a while. She bends over to look him in the eyes.

“Have you eaten anything other than candy and your breakfast today?” Jack shook his head to say no. “Well, that’s why your stomach hurts. You can’t eat that much sugar at once. It’s not healthy and it makes you feel sick. When you get some real food in you, you should feel better. Get dressed and then you can lay down until they get here and dinner’s ready.”

Jack hugged her and said, “I’m sorry, Mommy.” Hope wrapped her arms around him as well.

“It’s okay bud. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” She squeezed him once before letting go so he could go into his room to get dressed. Two down. One to go. She walked to the other side of the hallway to the room next to her and Josie’s room.

Elijah Vincent Saltzman-Mikaelson is the youngest of her kids at age seven. He tended to keep his bedroom door open but it was currently closed which was most likely because he was changing into his clothes for dinner. He liked any opportunity to dress up in his button-ups and sweater vests. Hope found him reading a poetry book he had gotten for Christmas from Hope’s cousin, Nik. He was a lot like the original Elijah Mikaleson in that sense. He could sit in a suit and read for hours.

“I’m guessing you’re ready for dinner, Eli.”

“I’m ready, Mommy,” he said without looking away from the book.

“You like the present Nik got for you?”

“Yeah it’s really cool and there are really pretty pictures,” he said excitedly. He finally turned around to face Hope. “Uh, Mommy are you ready for dinner?”

Hope looked down at her outfit where her son’s eyes were. Yikes. She was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was clear Eli wasn’t necessarily judging Hope, he was just trying to help her.

“I guess not. Alright, I’m going to go get dressed. When you are done with that page go get Liv and see if Mama needs any help with the food. Thank you for being ready on time my superstar.” Hope held her hand out for a high five and Eli slapped it. Eli went back to reading before he had to go downstairs and Hope left his room to go to her own.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Josie was already dressed and everything was almost ready for dinner. She saw Elijah walking down the stairs followed by Olivia. She smiled at them as she took the Brussel sprouts off the pan and put them in a serving bowl.

“Mama, do you need any help?”

“Yes actually. Can you guys set the table for the eight of us?” Even though she said it as a question they obviously didn’t have a choice but they wanted to help so they just nodded and got to work.

Ten minutes later Hope came downstairs in her classic jeans and simple long sleeve shirt. Hope saw the table set with the food already on it. Olivia and Elijah were on the couch talking about their new Christmas presents. Josie was in front of the sink washing her hands. Hope walked over to Josie and slipped her hands around Josie’s stomach.

“You are amazing.”

Josie laughed and spun around to kiss and then hug Hope. “So are you. Thank you for making sure the kids are ready but if I’m remembering correctly we have three kids. Where’s Jack?”

“Oh yeah. He ate a bunch of candy from Christmas and now he doesn’t feel good so I told him to get dressed and lay down until Lizzie and MG get here.” Josie just shook her head back and forth. Out of the three of them, Jack was most likely to do something like this before dinner. Josie pulled away from Hope to grab her hand and bring her to the couch to sit with Eli and Liv.

Not a minute after they sat down the doorbell rang. Josie got up to answer the door. She didn’t bother to look through the window in the door because she knew it was her sister. She opened the door and was quickly encased in a hug by Seven.

“Aunt Josie! I missed you!” Seven Saltzman is ten years old and full of energy as she usually is just like Lizzie. Lizzie had become a heretic to prevent the merge and because she was with MG who was already a vampire stuck as a seventeen-year-old Lizzie had done the same when she was seventeen. That’s why they named their daughter Seven when they adopted her as a baby. MG had decided that he wanted to take Lizzie's last name because the Greasleys had never really been there for him after he was turned and Lizzie’s family had made a school for kids like him. Now that his name is actually Milton Saltzman the nickname MG doesn’t technically work anymore but like Lizzie had told him all those years ago he could make his name whatever he wanted so he was still MG to everyone.

“I missed you too Sweetheart,” Josie said hugging her back. They had seen each other only two weeks earlier but that doesn’t mean she didn’t miss her niece. Seven eventually let go of her aunt to go see her cousins. Lizzie took her daughter's spot in Josie’s arms.

“Hello, Lizzie I missed you almost as much Seven and MG.” Lizzie rolled her eyes because based on her tone Josie was just kidding but probably did miss Seven more than her.

“You’re not funny, Jo.” She pulled away from her sister to smile at her. MG also hugged and greeted Josie. The three of them walked to the living room where Hope and the kids were.

“Where’s Jack?” MG asked, looking around.

“I’m here,” Jack said, speeding down the stairs.

When everyone had said hello to each other, Hope said “Okay let’s go eat.”

They walked to the dining room and took their usual seats. Hope was next to Josie, Lizzie was next to MG, Elijah was next to Olivia, and Jack was next to Seven. Jack and Seven were pretty close and usually got each other in and out of trouble. The four adults in the room helped the younger kids get their plates ready. They talked about what had been going on since Christmas when they were last together. Hope shared Jack’s candy story in a weak attempt to embarrass him but MG laughed and Lizzie high-fived him for not getting in trouble. Olivia told them all about her new clothes and Jack spoke about his new toys. Seven bragged about her new kitten that her parents got for them on Christmas. Hope, Josie, MG, and Lizzie reminisced about past Christmases they spent together and even told the kids about that one year when they unintentionally had Christmas in October when they still went to the Salvatore School.

Hope had Olivia when she was twenty-three and Josie had Jack when she was twenty-six meaning Olivia was the world’s second tribrid but she hasn’t activated her wolf curse yet and she has turned yet either so she was currently only a witch. Jack is a siphoner witch like Josie and Lizzie so he and Olivia attend the Salvatore but they don’t live there as their mothers did. The Saltzman-Mikaelson home was only a few miles away from the Salvatore school but it was still hidden from the rest of Mystic Falls. They could still go into town whenever they wanted to though.

Elijah was in a similar situation as Landon without the mystery of what supernatural creature he is. He isn’t a witch or a werewolf and he obviously isn’t a vampire. Elijah was adopted as a baby so if he is supernatural they don’t know it yet. So far he has been homeschooled by Josie but when he gets older they want him to go to the Salvatore School because he is surrounded by supernaturals so he should probably learn about them. When Hope and Josie first talked about adoption they were concerned about the child feeling left out because they weren’t like Olivia and Jack but when they saw baby Elijah’s face they knew he had to be a part of their family and so far they haven’t had any issues.

When dinner was done and they were about to have dessert Elijah turned to Hope.

“Mommy I have a question.”

“What is it?”

Elijah looked at Lizzie which told Hope that he didn’t want to ask his question in front of his aunt. Hope stood up and took his hand. She brought him to the living room where they couldn’t hear them. Hope nodded her head at Elijah so he would ask his question.

“Is Aunt Lizzie really Seven’s mommy?”

“What do you mean? Of course, she is.”

“Seven looks like Uncle MG but not Aunt Lizzie.”

Hope understood now. Seven was definitely closer to MG’s complexation than Lizzie’s. How should she explain this to a seven-year-old in a way that he would understand? He doesn’t know about genetics yet.

“So you know that your Aunt Lizzie and Uncle MG are vampires which means Aunt Lizzie can’t be pregnant and have a baby. They really wanted to have a baby so they adopted Seven when she was a baby which means that the person who gave birth to Seven couldn’t take care of her so Seven got to live with Aunt Lizzie and Uncle MG and now they are her parents. The person who gave birth to Seven looks like her but that doesn’t mean that that person is Seven’s mommy. Seven’s skin only looks like Uncle MG’s because of a coincidence.

“What’s a coincidence?”

“It’s like when there wasn’t a reason something happened a way it did. It just did. Any more questions bud?”

“I don’t look like you or Mama but Liv and Jack do.”

“That’s because I got pregnant and had Liv and Mama got pregnant and had Jack. You were adopted like Seven was. Sometimes kids who were adopted think that their parents don’t love them as much because they didn’t give birth to them but that’s not true. Mama and I love you with all of our hearts and that will never change and we love Olivia, Jack, and you all the same.” It looked like Elijah was understanding.

“Why did you adopt me if you’re not vampires and you can have babies?”

“For reasons, I will explain to you when you are older two women can’t have a baby together physically but we adopted you because our family was missing something without you and when Mama and I saw you for the first time we knew it was you. Why we wanted to adopt in the first place was because a lot of kids who need a family don’t end up with one and we wanted to help one of those kids. You just happened to be the perfect thing that we were missing.” Hope smiled.

“A coincidence?” Elijah asked.

Sure. “Yes, a coincidence,” Hope answered.

“Thank you for adopting me, Mommy,” Eli said before going in for a hug. Hope’s heart melted a little bit at that. She felt her eyes water but she stopped it before it could get too out of control. She hugged him back but didn’t respond because she didn’t think it was needed.

“Let’s go get some dessert.” She held his hand until they got back to the dining room.

Josie eyed Hope when they got back and Hope waved her hand to tell her they would talk about it later when they weren’t near a bunch of kids, Lizzie, and MG.

When Josie and Hope were settling into bed that night Josie asked Hope about her conversation with Elijah.

“What was his question?”

“He didn’t understand why Seven looks like MG but not Lizzie so I told him since MG and Lizzie are vampires and they can’t have kids they adopted Seven which eventually led to us talking about why we chose to adopt him. I said we were missing something and he was it and I made sure that he knows we will always love him and Liv and Jack the same amount. He took it all really well. Right before we came back to the dining room he thanked me for adopting him.”

Josie smiled and kissed Hope.

“You’re such a good mom.” Hope grinned at Josie.

“Hey, Jo,” Hope said after a few minutes of silence and Josie faced her. “I think I want to adopt another one.”

“Well, I think that can be arranged, my love.”


End file.
